wheezywaiterfandomcom-20200214-history
Barack Around the Block
Transcript It's been a while since I've done this. Let me see if I remember how. Greetings wheez.... forehead on the camera greetings wheezies.... down Greetings weasels. Weasels? Good morning wheezies it's August 3rd. Nailed it! Oh wait. out the window Agh, it's afternoon. Close enough. anonymous writes, dear wheezy waiter, i recently strained my groin musicle and I am in horrible pain. I was wondering if you could make me feel better with a video blog. Well, anonymous, let me help out. Just put your groin muscle up to your computer screen now. There you go. a jar of salsa towards the camera I find that that makes me feel better. And thanks for your obscene suggestion, uncomfortable commentator. the comment with three red Xs through it So I got new windows. When you look through new windows, everything you see seems brand new. of a baby, a new car, New Coke, iPhone, new moon Wow! And fresh. of Will Smith as Fresh Prince of Bel Air Whoa! Hey! Today's movie! image of Wheezy falling down plays in the window Barack Obama? article about Barack Obama In his speech on Wednesday, Barack Obama said "It's time to turn the page on Washington's conventional wisdom that agreement must be reached before you meet, that talking to other countries is some kind of reward, and that presidents can only meet with people who tell them what they want to hear." Pssh, I got news for you, Mr. Obama. Meeting people that don't agree with you leads to arguments. And arguments lead to hearing the other person's perspective. And hearing the other person's perspective might lead to understanding and empathizing with them. And empathy could lead to admitting you are wrong. And admitting you are wrong screws with the whole system and just totally stops progress. Progressive, my ass. I don't know about you, Mr. Obama, but I would rather progress expediently towards smelly bullshit than slowly and agonizingly work my way towards rosy-smelling people shit. You see what I mean? Which is why I surround myself with people that agree with me all the time, like this guy. clone: Danzig! And this guy. clone #2: Get drunk! And that guy. clone #3: Save the whales! Okay, not that guy. clone #3 disappears. Well that was insightful as hell. I wonder what else my window has to say. of boobs Yeah! of a guy with 8 nipples Whoa! of August Hey! August! It's my street month! dances in the alley, runs down the street Song: August is my street month cause it's got the same name as my street. Sort of. winks and does a thumbs-up at the same time as a movie of Craig playing in his window winks. (ding) of Wheezy in the alley getting ready to dance, sees a guy behind him, walks back towards his camera slowly, glances over his shoulder at the guy, backs up slowly, still watching to see if the guy has left the alley yet. Begins dancing. Dances up to the camera. Recurring themes wheezies, chips and salsa, headlines, clone, "danzig", "get drunk!", song, wink Inside jokes The image of the guy with 8 nipples comes from Wheezy's video since you've been trained.